A cable guide apparatus that is mounted on a first ceiling support includes a first clamp portion for clamping onto the first ceiling support. The first clamp portion extends along a first longitudinal axis. A first curved guide portion is connected to the first clamp portion, wherein the first curved guide portion extends in a direction parallel to the first longitudinal axis. The first curved guide portion includes a first curved surface which is curved in a direction circumferential with respect to the first longitudinal axis. A first end fence is connected to a first end of the first curved guide portion. The first end fence includes a first riser portion which extends up above the first curved surface. The cable guide apparatus is used to guide a cable over the first curved surface to prevent the cable from being blocked by flat surfaces on the first ceiling support.
For both the first ceiling support and a second ceiling support which is perpendicular to the first ceiling support, a second clamp portion is provided for clamping onto the second ceiling support. The second clamp portion extends along a second longitudinal axis which is perpendicular to the first longitudinal axis. A second curved guide portion is connected to the second clamp portion, wherein the second curved guide portion extends in a direction parallel to the second longitudinal axis and includes a second curved surface which is curved in a direction circumferential with respect to the second longitudinal axis. A second end fence is connected to a second end of the second curved guide portion. The second end fence includes a second riser portion which extends up above the second curved surface. An intermediate fence is located between the first curved guide portion and the second curved guide portion. The intermediate fence is oriented at a forty-five degree angle between the first curved guide portion and the second curved guide portion. The cable guide apparatus is used to guide a first cable over the first curved surface and to guide a second cable over the second curved surface to prevent the respective cables from being blocked by flat surfaces on the first ceiling support and the second ceiling support.